Brawl
Brawls were unique rulesets that change things like hero restrictions, ability cooldowns, map selections, or health pools. Brawls are not a currently available gamemode. When they were in place, Brawls were available in the All Brawls! gamemode in the Arcade. Previously, they were regularly rotated as a Weekly Brawl. Hero stacking is allowed in every brawl unless stated otherwise. List of Brawls Charge! *Heroes Available: Reinhardt, Lúcio **Only one Lúcio per team High Noon *Heroes Available: McCree Highly Offensive *Heroes available: Offense heroes (Genji, McCree, Pharah, Reaper, Soldier: 76, Sombra, Tracer) **May have up to 2 of each hero per team Justice Rains From Above *Heroes Available: Mercy, Pharah *25% Ability cooldowns *50% Ultimate Charge rate MOBAwatch *No duplicate heroes per team *No switching hero during the match One Shot, One Kill *Heroes available: Sniper heroes (Ana, Hanzo, Widowmaker) Overly Defensive *Heroes available: Defense heroes (Bastion, Hanzo, Junkrat, Mei, Torbjörn, Widowmaker) **May have up to 2 of each hero per team Show Your Support *Heroes available: Support heroes (Ana, Lúcio, Mercy, Symmetra, Zenyatta) **May have up to 2 of each hero per team Super Shimada Bros. *Heroes available: Genji, Hanzo *Maps available: Hanamura *75% Ability cooldowns *50% Ultimate Charge rate Tanks A Lot *Heroes available: Tank heroes (D.Va, Orisa, Reinhardt, Roadhog, Winston, Zarya) **May have up to 2 of each hero per team This Is Ilios *Heroes available: Lúcio, Roadhog *Maps available: Ilios (Well only) Total Mayhem *Maps available: Escort and Assault/Escort maps (Eichenwalde, Dorado, Hollywood, King's Row, Numbani, Route 66, Watchpoint: Gibraltar) *200% Health *150% Ultimate Charge rate *25% Ability cooldowns We're All Soldiers Now *Heroes available: Soldier: 76 *50% Health *50% Ability cooldowns *50% Ultimate Charge rate Past Brawls Ana Knows Best *Heroes available: Ana, Tank heroes (D.Va, Reinhardt, Roadhog, Winston, Zarya) Was available as a Weekly Brawl when Ana was released. Girl Power *Heroes available: Female heroes (Ana, D.Va, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Symmetra, Tracer, Widowmaker, Zarya) Was available as a Weekly Brawl. Have Fun Storming The Castle *Maps available: Eichenwalde *No hero stacking Was available as a Weekly Brawl when Eichenwalde was released. Heads Up! *Heroes available: Genji, Hanzo, McCree, Widowmaker *Only headshots deal damage Was available as a Weekly Brawl, but was never featured. Mystery Heroes *On death, respawn as a random hero Was available as a Weekly Brawl, is now an independent gamemode in the Arcade. See Mystery Heroes. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly *Heroes available: McCree, Reaper, Roadhog Was available as a Weekly Brawl. Trivia * "Super Shimada Bros." is a reference to the franchise "Super Mario Bros." and its characters: Mario and Luigi. The tagline "Power-ups not included." is a reference to a variety of power-up items in the Mario franchise. * There are 4 types of Brawls that restrict players to a single role. They are "Highly Offensive", "Overly Defensive", "Tanks A Lot" and "Show Your Support". ** The tagline for "Overly Defensive", "The best offense..." is a half of the sentence "The best offense is a good defense." ** "Tanks A Lot" is just a play on words from the phrase "Thanks a lot." * "We're All Soldiers Now" is the first line Soldier: 76 says after he appears in the spawn room at the beginning of the game. * "Justice Rains From Above!" is the ultimate voice line of Pharah when she activates Barrage. * "MOBAwatch" and its rules are a reference to the rules of any Massive Online Battle Arena (MOBA) game, when players in the same team cannot choose the same character and cannot change character mid-match. * "Ana Knows Best" is a reference to one of Ana's voice lines, "Mother Knows Best." ** The tagline "Back from the dead and back into the fight" references the background of Ana. * "The Good, The Bad And The Ugly" is a reference to the movie The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, which has three protagonists. Its tagline also describes the characteristic of those three characters, and at the same time, describes McCree, Reaper and Roadhog. * "Have Fun Storming The Castle" was introduced on the PTR first, and started on the 1st of September in the Patch 1.3.0.2. ** "Have Fun Storming The Castle" is the only Brawl that lasted for more than 1 week consecutively beside Seasonal Event's Brawl; it had been kept on for 12 days. Because of this, the Brawl "Girl Power" became the brawl which has the shortest single time span; it only lasted for 2 days. ** "Have Fun Storming The Castle" is itself a reference to the movie The Princess Bride, in which the character Miracle Max says it to the protagonists as they leave his home. Patch Changes * * * }} de:Brawl pl:Rozróba vi:Brawl Category:Play modes